fanfiction_sonic_ocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Riviera the Hedgehog
Origin to Present Day Mobius WORK IN PROGRESS Summary After Backstorylosing her parents to one of Robotnik’s SWAT Squads during the insurgence of Megaopolis (now known as the Old Megaopolis Ruins) at 5 years old, she was adopted by a young couple that lived nearby who knew Riviera’s parents Elizabeth and Jay. Born with the power of ice and snow passed to her from Elizabeth, Riviera was trained by her mother to harness them from age 3. Her father taught her some of his telekinetic abilities as well. However, when she witnessed her parents murdered at age 5, she could do nothing but run. Her powers were weak and not enough to defend herself. Her foster parents, Janine and Alexander helped her with her powers as well. They could only help her increase their power due to the fact neither of them possessed ice nor telekinesis. Janine worked as a veterinarian in the Spring Yard District while Alexander was a craftsman before the Megalopolis War. Janine taught Riviera how to understand animals and care for them. On Riviera’s 7th birthday, Alexander gave her 2 special gifts. One was a smooth steel katana sword with a leather sheath. The other was an intricately designed wooden box holding a golden handled dagger. She didn’t use these until 5 years later, when in martial arts training. Loss of a Friend When Riviera was 8 years old, her best friend Daniel the Fox, gave her a sterling silver diamond studded snowflake charm. A year later, he and his little sister Annabelle were said to have disappeared. Things got worse when at 11 years old when she found out that Alexander had been forced by Robotnik to abandon his practice. The Beginning of Riviera's Martial Arts Training At age 12, Janine decided to have Riviera train under a skilled martial artist so she could learn how to fight not only for herself, but for Mobius. She trained under a highly regarded teacher by the name of Zalquar. He taught her how to use her katana and dagger but also how to fuse her special powers with her martial arts skills as well as Chaos power without the use of the Chaos Emeralds. After living and training at Zalquar’s dojo for a year and a half, she returned home at age 13. 3 months later, Riviera decided to set off on her own, even though she would be putting herself in harm’s way. She didn’t want to live under Robotnik’s tyranny any longer, so she packed her things, and with a tearful farewell, left Megalopolis. The War Between Reality and Emotion The Megalopolis War began when Riviera turned 14. Her foster parents had vanished, Daniel was still missing, and she was fighting her own emotions as she wandered Mobius for a new home. She was honing her ice and Chaos abilities in the Icecaps at this point, living the life of a vigilante for her parents’ death. Her powers were increasingly stronger when she turned 15. She remembered a spot in the Green Hills by the Crystal Falls where Daniel would take her. With the help of Tails and Bunnie from the Freedom Fighters, she made her home in the tree tops next to the waterfall. She met a blue female Flicky by the name of Jayda when Riviera rescued her from being trapped inside one of Robotnik’s insidious robots. An Unexpected Meeting About a year later, she met a hedgehog by the name of Rage Chaotic when she was in pursuit of Robotnik. Since then, the two had become close friends and Riviera eventually became Rage's Chaos Guardian apprentice and has been training under him. Riviera making a pledge to be Rage's apprentice: Rage: '"I, Rage, present to you, the spirits of the Guardians before me and to Chaos himself this young woman. Riviera has shown she has the heart and determination a Chaos Guardian exhibits. As such I, Rage, wish to take Riviera under my wing and train her to protect not only our sacred power but train her to keep the balance of good and evil, light and darkness. With the Guardians of old I ask you; Riviera do you promise to repel darkness and uphold the ancient teachings and customs of the Chaos Guardians even at the cost of your life?"'' ''Riviera: "I do."'' ''Rage: Then by the power granted to me by those of days past I, Rage, undertake you, Riviera as my apprentice and to bear burden of guiding you down the path of a Chaos Guardian."'' Riviera took a large risk when she chose the path of a Chaos Guardian. Besides the fact, that her life would always be in danger, the training she chose to undergo would be difficult and harrowing. Yet, Riviera powered through. The ultimate test was when she had to face Rage in battle. She couldn't give up what they had been through. She passed the test. But that was only the beginning.' Relationships Rage Chaotic A few monthsRelationships after, she met Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog, the Last of the Chaos Guardians. That’s when everything changed. She had been a lone vigilante wolf for 2 years of her life and was bitter because of it. It took Rage for her to realize that her life had more purpose than to take revenge for the death of her parents. She and Rage have had their share of excitement when they encountered Mephilies the Dark in a forest base built by Eggman the day they met and battled Dark Spawns leading to a near death encounter with Nix the Dark, the perpetrator of the death of a dear, dear friend by the name of Rebecca. However, it wasn't long before Rage had to tell the awful truth about how Rebecca really passed. It wasn't in fact Nix who killed her, it was his own anger. He had lost control and while he did kill Nix, he killed Rebecca in the process. He felt that she would no longer trust him if he told her. But as usual, River proved him wrong. She disregarded the fact that he lied to her, what she cared about was that he told her. It took a long time for their friendship to become this strong but Rage had made it clear that he trusted her and vice versa. Riviera experienced the disappearance of a very special friend known as Daniel the Fox. It's been 7 years and she still doesn't know what caused the death of the fox brother and sister. River has had moments after she met Rage where she curses herself for seeing Danny in him. Coincidentally, Rage was thinking the same thing about his dearly departed Rebecca. It took them both some time to realize that being friends was the best way to ease the anxiety and pain of each others losses. As time went on, Riviera eventually became Rage's apprentice. She showed her potential every day he trained her. What showed her strength and determination the most was when she passed the ultimate test of facing him in battle. Once he was satisfied with her performance in battle, he had to practically lock her in a choke hold with her hands behind her back just so she wouldn't hurt him. As time passed, the two hedgehogs became very close friends. When he was in battle with the epitome of what was left of the curse Dark Gaia had put on Riviera, the entity noticed that Rage really loved her. Rage was afraid that Riviera would be upset, but much to his surprise it was just the opposite. Daniel the Fox and Annabelle the Fox Daniel the Fox and Annabelle the FoxRiviera's childhood friend. Ever since they were young, Daniel has been friends with River since they were eight years old. His little sister, Annabelle looked up to Riviera and would sometimes call her "auntie". Since Riviera grew up and only child, Annabelle held a special place in her heart because Anna gave River that chance to experience what it is like to lead someone younger and less knowledgeable that she was never able to herself. Sadly, Daniel and Anna left River's life when she was 8 years old. He told her not to wait up but Riviera didn't know what that meant until she was talking about Daniel to Rage one day. The reason for their deaths was a mystery and stands as such even to Riviera herself. Shakora the Cat When Riviera was training under Zalquar, she also trained with his training assistant, Shakora. Not only did Shakora help train Riviera at the dojo, but she also helped train her outside of the dojo long after Zalquar disappeared. Not only is Shakora a skilled martial artist, but she is also a shapeshifter (or just shifter). She lives in the Sky Sanctuary with a small congregation of other shifters who survived time itself. Shakora has a tendency to change her form at will and keep an eye on Riviera. That is how she found out about Rage and the battle both Riviera and Rage endured fighting to save Icezer and Xage Chaotic from Nix's grasp. Natural Powers Riviera, Powersor River for short, has her own set of unique abilities and powers that make her a force to be reckoned with. While she has increased mastery in the martial arts, she also has the power of ice and telekinesis at her disposal. At the same time, she also has the ability to use Chaos without the presence of the Chaos Emeralds. Ice Riviera was born with the power of ice and snow as mentioned before. Due to her mother and to an extent her foster parents, training her in the use of these icy powers, she has become quite skilled in using them. She has also trained alone in the Icecaps for months on end. With extensive training, she has learned to combine her ice and her katana to make it change into different things such as a bow or a javelin. As she trained and grew under Rage's direction, not only did her Chaos powers become stronger, but her other powers did as well. She can even properly execute the ancient spells that are contained in old spell books she keeps in her library. Telekinesis (Psychic) Her father taught her basic telekinetic abilities as a child before he and Elizabeth were tragically killed. After that, she didn't really know much beyond basic techniques. After some solo training in the Marble Gardens, she had exceeded the basics of her telekinetic abilities. A few months after, she decided to find a permanent place to live after months of training and wandering Mobius. Magic Riviera's mother descends from mages that date back to Ancient Mobius. Riviera's ice abilities were passed to her from her mother, as well as her knowledge of magic and spells. In her teenage years, Riviera began studying ancient magic and spell-casting, which Zalquar, her trainer in her early teens, helped her emphasize and train. Thanks to the shelves of history books and spell books in the library of her former Green Hills home (where Shakora now lives), she had a number of spells at her disposal to use in battle. Listed below are a few that she's actually used. Glacial Storm This spell, with the aid of a wand causes a shower of large icicles to rain down at a fast rate, causing widespread damage to the target or targets if not prepared for. It can also disorient the target. Riviera used this spell during a training battle with Rage. The Blizzard's Wrath An ancient ice spell that can only be executed properly with Chaos powers. "It matters not whether day or night, evil shall never escape thy sight. Lend me thine power of the mage's light!" The result is a magic ice creature will rise up from the ground and function as an ally to deal massive damage to a large group. This spell was used twice: once to shatter the barrier around the Dark Legion stronghold on Dark Mobius and another time to destroy commander-class Dark Spawns on a rescue mission to save Rage's brothers Xage and Icezer from Nix's control. Blizzard of Hell This spell causes a swirling storm of blue flames and sharp icicles to rise and blend together, forming a deadly storm of ice and frozen flames that can be manipulated by the user to attack a foe or group of foes head on, weakening or worse, killing them. Magic Mirror A gift from Elizabeth for her 4th birthday, it can do a range of things with the right spells. Riviera doesn't use it very much, but it's definitely handy in the right situations. She used it to shed light on the barrier around the Dark Legion stronghold after being cleansed of Nix's corruption thanks to Rage's Life Chaos. Mirror's Reveal "Mirror, mirror in the night; show a girl a little light" This spell causes ribbons of light to pour from the mirror, shedding light on anything it comes in contact with. Mirror's Light "Magic mirror, hear my plea; give me light so I can see" This spell causes a soft beam of light to pour from its reflective surface, functioning as a flashlight or torch. Chaos Powers After Rage took her under his wing as his apprentice, Riviera has had more training and experience with the Chaos Power(s). Originally, she only had Super, Hyper, and Icy Chaos. Now she can achieve the True Chaos form, which can only be used by Chaos Guardians. She can execute basic Chaos attacks from Chaos Spear, to Chaos Rain, and their Icy Chaos versions respectively. Super The most basic level of Chaos Power. Since she doesn't need the Chaos Emeralds present, she can change into this form at will. Her katana turns into a glowing crystal sword and her powers are enhanced. As seen in the right picture, she gains a golden tiara with blue gemstones that forms on her forehead. The origins of this crown are unknown. Hyper The second level of Chaos Power. The crown from her Super form turns from gold to silver and the jewels turn a vibrant shade of red. Instead of turning yellow, she turns a glowing purple a few shades lighter than her actual fur and her irises change from blue to green. Her powers continue to grow in intensity and her sword turns into an edgeless stalactite lance. Icy Chaos River's final Chaos form. She turns a bright blueish-white and her crown becomes a brighter gold color. Her powers reach maximum strength and can cause massive damage to any nearby enemies. Her katana also becomes a sword in the shape of a raven wing. True Chaos A recently achieved Chaos form River succeeded in executing while in Chaos Guardian training under the guidance of the Legendary Light of the Darkness, Rage Chaotic. Compared to her Hyper form, River's fur turns brighter rather than lighter. This form of Chaos is only executable by Chaos Guardians/trainees. As River is Rage's apprentice she can now use this special Chaos form. Inhibitor Rings Not present in earlier designs, Riviera only recently obtained Inhibitor Rings from an ancient Forge Master known as Yama. When she first put them on she felt the sheer force of the energy emanating from the rings themselves. 3 days after a battle with Rena, Rage was upset over the fact that he had revealed his Blood form. Once he found that she wasn't mad about it, they decided to talk Chaos on Angel Island. That's when Rage decided to make the trip for her to get Inhibitor Rings to increase her power capacity. Viento ártico del caos (Neva) River's recently obtained Blade of Chaos in the form of a blue cheetah named Neva. One of the first things Rage had her do as his apprentice was obtain her own Blade of Chaos in the Spirit Realm. Neva's blade form is (appropriately enough) a katana. The name is 'arctic wind of chaos' in Spanish. La ventisca del saraje gato Neva's release form which means 'blizzard of the wild cat' in Spanish. It took Riviera a long time to be able to achieve this form, as she had to find it on her own. The blade becomes more curved like the teeth of a cheetah appropriately. A cat's eye with a snowflake around it forms on the handle as well. Other Skills While magic and Chaos are her main abilities alongside her martial arts experience, Riviera has other skills that overlap each other and have helped her in many situations. Freerunning and Parkour Part of her martial arts training under Zalquar the Echidna was training her to be light on her feet and moving around her environment. With the help of obstacle courses, Riviera was trained, alongside others, in these types of skills. While she is still fairly good at it, she hasn't practiced these techniques in quite sometime, and implements that into her own solo training when she's not guarding Angel Island. Gymnastics and Acrobatics Once again, lessons that were implemented as part of her MA training as a teenager. Flexibility, dexterity, and balance played important parts in both her parkour/freerunning and MA training. Archery Shakora trained her after Zalquar's mysterious disappearance, and taught her mostly hand-to-hand, but also how to use certain weapons, hence, a bow and arrow and other similar weapons. It took Riviera quite a few years to master this class of weapons, but once she did, she became incredibly skilled at it. Ice-Skating While it seems only natural for an ice-user to know how to ice skate proficiently, Riviera was not that way. In fact, far from it. Despite the fact that her element is ice, she was quite clumsy on the ice. Her foster mother Janine was a former ice skater and dancer, and taught her everything she knew. Little did she know that those skills would help her foster daughter later in life. In battle, because of Janine's instruction, River can make high jumps and leaps with precision and land them perfectly. Forms Equestrian While her only true forms are her Chaos forms, she has one other form that was newly discovered in the fanfic she and Rage star in. Her pony, or rather alicorn, form features her with a loose hanging mane and tail colored a light shade of black (but not grey) tipped at the ends with dark purple. Her body is a lavender color and her birthmark remains on her right cheek. River's cutie mark consists of a snowflake, a swirl, and a Chaos Emerald representing her trifecta of power and ability. Alpha A form that she has had since she was born. Her mother Elizabeth, an ice mage, passed on some traits from her own ancestors to her daughter. One of those traits was what is known as an Alpha form. Riviera's Alpha form used to only activate under emotional unbalance. This has happened twice before. Once, during a battle with Scourge's Suppression Squad when she was 13 and again in a battle with Rage's corrupt former mentor, Dex the Wolf as well as a battle with Nix's army of Dark Spawns. As of recently she's been able to activate it on her own when she summons the release of her Blade of Chaos. While it is powerful and makes her powers significantly stronger, it can be exhausting, especially after taking a few hits. However, she can now transition in and out of this form as she pleases with no real side affects. Adversaries Foes of Darkness Originally, Riviera's only known enemy was the infamous Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik. But since becoming Rage's apprentice she will become more acquainted with enemies such as Dark Lord Nix and Rena the Hedgehog more than she did with her first encounter with them before she was Rage's apprentice. The day the two hedgehogs met they encountered another dark being known as Mephilies the Dark. She's also encountered enemies like Nazo, Vlagh, and the Dark Legion respectively. However, as of recently, Vlagh has turned to the light and is now an ally of Rage. Iilsa the Bat In the most recent continuity of the River of Chaos fanfiction, an enemy of Riviera's mother appeared randomly on Angel Island, bringing up unsolved mysteries and questions of not only River's lineage, but the history of the Ancient Mobian Magi. Iilsa's origin story is unknown, as their are as of now, no known records of this female foe. Weapons WeaponsWhile she normally uses her martial arts skills, she has a few select weapons that she also uses. She can and has often used her ice to forge weapons to use in battle. Katana Crafted and given to her as a gift from her foster father, Alexander. Forged with the highest quality handmade magic-infused steel, River's katana is one of her most valued possessions alongside her dagger. When not in use, this beautiful blade sits inside its leather sheath. The handle of this katana has been designed and painted numerous times by Riviera herself. Most of the time, it is a sapphire blue that reflects her icy powers. Her sword changes whenever she needs it to. Golden Handled Dagger Another gift from Alex, this dagger is no mere hunting knife. This dagger has a hilt made of pure gold and has a silver plated steel blade. When she isn't using it, the knife lies in a lavishly designed wooden box that sits on a table by her bed. This is the same knife that Riviera used to weaken Rena in their first battle. Ice Weapons Riviera can create numerous different types of weapons with just her ice alone. Here are just a few that she has crafted and has been used in battle. They can also combine with her Chaos powers to become even more powerful and potentially lethal. Bow Crafted from a special type of flexible ice, this bow and arrow packs quite a powerful punch. Not only can it go far, it can go fast and hits hard. With regular icicle arrows, she can cause significant damage to a single enemy. However, when she uses her Chaos Spear ability, she can fire several at a time destroying swarms of enemies at a time. If she shoots into the ground, ice spreads from where the arrow was shot, outwards. Javelin Forged from the strongest form of ice, this javelin can pass through multiple enemies causing medium-level damage that can cripple but not kill. That's what makes Riviera's ice javelin so deadly. The fact that it doesn't kill. Shurikens These 4 pointed stars can be formed out of thin air in multiples and travel at blinding speeds. River doesn't use these as much as her bow or javelin, but they do come in handy when she's aiming for stealth rather than force. They work as small boomerangs as they return back to her after she throws them. Whip(s) Inspired by the weapon the character Amethyst from Steven Universe uses, Riviera can use these bands of ice magic as a means of swinging from one place to another in a moment's notice. Fun Facts * Viento ártico del caos is "Arctic Wind of Chaos" in Spanish * Neva is the Spanish word for "snow" * Riviera was actually a redesign of an old Fan Character named Diana * River is 5 inches taller than Riverofchaos1125 * Part of a fanfic written by Riverofchaos1125 and sonicfan0987 titled "River of Chaos" * Character Theme: Crystallize by Lindsey Stirling * Battle Theme: Heist by Lindsey Stirling * Riviera's core design has changed at least 4 times * The bandage on her leg in her Equestrian form is a nod to a burn injury she sustained after a training battle with Rage not long before her first visit to Equestria, specifically Ponyville. * Many of Riviera's abilities, weapons, and attacks are inspired by shows like American Ninja Warrior and Steven Universe * Riviera's magic mirror, which was a gift from her birth mother, is based off of Evie's magic mirror from Disney Channel's Descendants movie. Quotes During a battle with Vlagh in the Dark Legion's fortress-"You're going to have to try a little harder than that!" When battling Dex after leaving Equestria- “Taunt me all you want Dex. It won’t make any difference. They are just meaningless words just to make yourself feel better.” After getting blindsided by Rena when battling the Dark Legion on Dark Mobius- “Well…you certainly aren’t one for subtlety are you Rena”